Origins
by Xterminater
Summary: These are the origins of a man who became legend. (Rewrite of Xterminater: Origins of a Legend, and Xterminater: Return of a legend) (Rated for language, gore) (Possible use of OC s in the future)
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue:_ **(Jack POV):** The sun was slowly setting in the

distance lighting the sky a brilliant mango/peach color I

turned and looked at her while she stared out into the

distance with a distant look on her face she looked lovely

in this lighting not that I wanted to say so but I knew

something she didn`t so I choose to speak up now rather

than later so I tapped her shoulder to get her attention and

then began, "Misty… there`s a reason I brought you here,

I wish I didn`t have to say this but my dad decided out of

nowhere that we need to move to the other side of the

country, we`re leaving tomorrow and I figured I`d spend

my last night here with you" she looked stunned and had

gone completely silent and so using all my willpower I

reached into my pocket and pulled out a pendant shaped

like two crossed swords. I looked right into her eye`s

before speaking again "This is yours now but it comes

with a promise _I will never forget you and I will always be _

_with you no matter what _I have to go home now and

hopefully we`ll meet again" I then got up and turned away

walking as quickly as I could away from her before my

heart broke into pieces and then cursed myself internally

because I`d left her alone since Adley had gone home but

it was to late to go back and I knew it would break my

heart, I continued down the street in the pitch blackness

for some reason I preferred darkness maybe it was

because it helped hide emotion or because I was just to

used to being in the shadows whatever the reason it gave

me some comfort while I made my journey home whilst

one thought kept repeating itself in my head _"I will see _

_her one last time"_ and then I realized I`d almost passed

my own house. The next morning after a decidedly

sleepless night I arose to find my dad and brother awake

and packing but since I already packed I headed straight

for the door "going somewhere?" my dad asked gently

which was unusual for him "yeah to visit a friend I won`t

be long" he simply nodded before turning back to his

suitcases which had suspicious bulges in them but I didn`t

question it opting instead to go out the door and head

right which was the long way to Misty`s house so I had

time to mull over my thoughts, after about twenty minutes

I reached her house and noted both her parents vehicles

were gone which wasn`t surprising considering they

worked all the time which would explain the countless

number of times she`d opt to stay over at my place rather

than go home and so without thinking about it further I

headed up the porch stairs and started banging on her

door. After about a minute she answered it and I could tell

immediately she hadn`t slept either though my presence

seemed to cheer her up slightly then I spoke "hey I

figured I`d drop by one last time before my dad forces me

to leave" I said gently when I noticed her hand in her

pocket and then she pulled out the pendant looked me in

the eye and said "take it" and before I knew it I had a sly

smile on my face "no you don`t it`s yours know Misty" I

replied before I heard my dad`s horn being repeatedly

honked and I knew without looking he was driving up so I

turned away and sure enough he was pulling up to the

sidewalk in front of the house, I started to walk down to

the car when I heard Misty yell "wait I… I love you" and

internally I sighed for I was hoping this wouldn`t happen

though I cursed myself for this but I knew it was time to

admit the truth so I turned and I knew by the way she

looked at me my face bore a saddened look "I love you to

Misty" I called back then opened the door to the car

hopped in shut the door and motioned to my dad with no

expression whatsoever "let`s go and quick" I said whilst

buckling my seatbelt. _3 years later:_ I sat looking out the

window trying to shut out every sound in the house but

hard as I tried I couldn`t and all I could here was my

younger brother and his close female friend laughing like

fools at something I didn`t care to know about and then I

heard him say something, "you know this reminds me of

my brother and…" he trailed off for he`d heard the cup

I`d been holding shatter against the ground while I

stepped around the corner looking right at him "reminds

you of what exactly?" I asked in a deep tone and he

quickly broke eye contact "nothing forget I said anything"

he quickly replied and satisfied I shut him up I returned to

the window and stared picking up shards of glass to

deposit in the garbage. An hour later dad got home tired

as usual and since he`d been gone for a week on business

he was too exhausted to care about the broken cup but

strangely enough to exhausted to yell at my brother for

having friends over when he wasn`t around but I knew

that wouldn`t last so I gave my brother a look that said

"send her home before he wakes up" and then nodded

towards the kitchen "we have to talk" I said before

leading him into the kitchen, as soon as we entered I

closed the door and looked right at him "how many times

must I remind you don`t tell anyone that name because I

don`t want to be reminded of her everywhere I go" he

looked at me blankly somehow he`d mastered being able

to show no emotion over the last year it and it frustrated

me "alright I`m sorry it`s just… I know you miss her and

all but do you have to be so angry about it I mean I`m

sure you`ll see her again" he said and I softened my tone

"you weren`t there and I knew something she didn`t I

won`t see her again not unless I find a way to travel

across the entire country and better yet an excuse to do

so" and then I heard something that sounded like voices. I

looked at him and put my finger to my mouth then crept

to the door and opened it thankfully the hinges were oiled

and they didn`t squeak and what I saw shocked me my

dad was standing there confronted with four armed men

whom were having an angry conversation " I fucking

warned you Nick you don`t just leave us regardless of

whether you have kids or not" my dad looked the accuser

dead in the eye, "get it through your head Mark I only

agreed to work with you for their sake and once my life

picked back up I was done with the mercenary life" the

accuser smiled "oh your fucking done alright" and with

flawless precision snapped his weapon a 12 gauge

shotgun up and fired blowing half of my dad`s body

across the room and then he noticed me I knew the look

one of heartlessness as he pointed me and Andrew out and

before I knew it the two of us were thrown to the floor

and he looked at me smiling the flipped the shotgun

upside down and swung it at my head and the last thing I

remembered was a searing pain tear through my entire

skull. I awoke to a searing pain in my skull and realized I

was still in the kitchen which meant no one had heard or

seen what had happened and then I noticed my brother

lying on the ground with a neat hole through his head and

I realized he was gone when a thought passed through my

mind _"well you wanted an excuse to find Misty here it is"_

and I mentally cursed myself for allowing that thought to

cross my mind but I knew I was right there was nothing

left for me in New York and so I slowly got up despite

my entire body was throbbing with pain and hobbled to

my the bathroom to clean myself off which wasn`t to

difficult and then I headed to my room to get dressed, it

was difficult though considering most of my upper body

was covered in cuts now meaning the guys who killed my

dad and brother tortured me while I was unconscious and

then left me for dead though it was obvious they didn`t

expect me to survive if they had they would`ve either shot

me or burned the house down with me in it which I was

going to ensure was there _last_ mistake. It took me an hour

to get everything I needed which included the present my

dad had gotten me for my birthday last year which was a

Colt M1911 .45 pistol which he`d taken me to shoot

several times and it was only by chance that I found

where he put the ammo which I reflected was a good

thing despite the fact there were only one eight round mag

left though it would be enough since I practiced my

double tapping strategy with paintball guns enough to

have it down to a science, then I snuck out through the

back entrance to avoid the neighbors I knew were home

and since a rainstorm had blotted out the sunset the deep

black clothes I was wearing allowed me to be

inconspicuous while I headed down to a gas station near

the coastal interchange because I knew a certain someone

would be there and this certain someone owed me a favor.

**Authors Note: Hey guys (and gals) Xterminater here **

**and yes this is a rewrite of my first two stories and I **

**may possibly add on rewritten parts of my third and **

**fourth later on in the future and now because I want **

**to make this short on with the updates (A): Again this **

**is a rewrite because last summer an old friend of mine **

**who`d read the first few stories expressed some **

**confusion over the original transition from the video **

**game world of the first two to the real world in all the **

**following (for those of you who where wondering I **

**only originally wrote those as short back stories for **

**Lonewolf685 whom I gave Xterminater for use as an **

**OC in The Multiplayer Chronicles which is being **

**continued by another author whose name I`ve **

**forgotten with the title Bloodied), yet after that I **

**became so intrigued by the OC I`d created I decided to **

**create an entire storyline based on him which is why I **

**transitioned from the game world to reality. So **

**because my friend expressed confusion I decided there **

**and then that one day I`d rewrite my first few stories **

**so the storyline made sense and could connect itself **

**better than it originally did. (B): This story ****will**

**chronicle the Jack Stone/Misty love timeline in detail **

**(for those of you who don`t know Jack Stone and **

**Xterminater are the same person) I`m still not sure **

**how it`ll go as this story is a work in progress but it **

**will chronicle their love story with the exception of **

**lemons there will be no lemons in this story (for the **

**sake of my non-perverted readers and my co-author). **

**(C): This story will not follow an exact upload **

**schedule as uploading chapters is subject to my daily **

**life which includes my last two years of high school, so **

**please for your own sake don`t expect weekly uploads **

**or you`ll be disappointed and I don`t like **

**disappointing my readers even though it does **

**sometimes happen. (D): I`m not sure whether or not **

**this will develop into a collab with my co-author **

**XDioxideX or not yet as it`s to early to tell and we all **

**ready are working together on Redemption which will **

**be at least twelve chapters before it`s finished, which **

**reminds me yes my darling co-author you`ll get to **

**write most of the final chapter for Redemption I know **

**I should`ve mentioned it earlier but it slipped my mind **

**which I apologize for, anyway that`s all the time I`ve **

**got so until next time Xterminater out. **


	2. Chp 02

_2 hours later:_ It had taken me longer than I wanted on

account of my injuries but I was finally at the gas station

opposite of the coastal interchange onto I95 and I wasted

no time in scouting around to find the vehicle I wanted

which was a large semi truck used by the same gun shop

me and my dad visited on my birthday a year ago, sure

enough I found it near the gas station being fueled by an

attendant and I also picked up on the familiar face of the

driver who was in the gas station presumably buying

himself some stuff for the road which gave me the

opportunity I needed and so I slid behind a pump opposite

of the truck and waited. Less than a minute later I heard

the footsteps of the driver exit the gas station and walk up

to the truck before I peeked out and saw him hand the

attendant a twenty dollar bill and head for the driver`s

side door while the attendant hurried back into the store

and I choose this moment to reveal myself just as he was

opening the door, I stepped out from behind the pump and

said "evening Paul remember me" and laughed internally

when he jumped backwards and almost fell over before

whipping around to face me "don`t ever scare me like that

again kid, also what the heck are you doing here" he said

breathing heavily I smiled sadly before continuing "It`s a

long story but first remember the favor you owe me?" to

which he nodded like he wished he didn`t "good cause

I`m calling it in now I need a ride to Washington and I

need to be there by six o clock tomorrow" to which I

received a stunned look from him. He stood for a moment

before replying "kid you know I can`t take you to

Washington my boss will kill me" and now I began to feel

frustrated "you owe me Paul so I suggest we get going I`ll

explain things on the way" before looking dead into his

eyes for a brief moment and he sighed "alright let`s go"

before motioning to the truck, I gladly followed him and

hopped in via the passenger door before strapping myself

in while he slowly pulled out of the gas station and

maneuvered his way on to I95 before heading north to

Washington "alright kid start talking" he said as we

picked up some speed "alright but I have to make it brief

just over two hours ago I discovered my dad was a

mercenary when four of his former buddies stormed in

and killed him before beating and torturing me and killing

Andrew, so now I need to get to Washington find my

former flame and hunt these guys down" I looked in his

direction and saw only shock and panic on his face and

slowly he replied "how do you know this former flame of

yours will be in Washington?" and I smiled before saying

"because there was a school trip going there this year and

we were both agreed to go even if one of us couldn`t due

to whatever reason and I have a pretty strong feeling that

she`ll be there sound good" and the reply I received was a

nod. _10 hours later:_ I felt my eyes fluttering as I slowly

woke up and realized I`d fallen asleep when I noticed the

time on my watch which read 4:48 and I bolted straight

upwards just in time to see a road sigh that said we had

entered Washington and I smiled knowing now I`d make

it then I noticed we were pulling into a gas station with

an attached diner "well kid I guess this is your stop" Paul

said as he opened the door for before reaching into his

pocket and handing me a small briefcase and a backpack

though the briefcase surprised me especially when I

opened it too see several dozen rolls of hundreds, "where

you get this?" I asked Paul and he smiled "I cashed in my

emergency account and told them a friend needed it

urgently now that`s six thousand in there so please use it

smart" and all I could do was nod before retrieving my

stuff and accepting the bag of takeout that got me and

watched as he drove off knowing now I the hardest part

was upon me. I trekked for several hours through the

suburbs and alleys so as not to be see because I figured a

notice of my disappearance and my family's murder were

likely to have been posted to every police officer on the

east coast and if I was found my little revenge quest

would be over and so I continued on until I found what I

was looking for the Smithsonian which is were the class

trip was going and sure enough buses were arriving from

many different districts, I pulled out binoculars and

started scouting the buses looking for the one I would

recognize which was numbered 44 and finally I spotted

it in the far parking lot while people unloaded from it and

satisfied it was the one I began to slip down towards the

museum, it took me five minutes to find a discrete

location to enter which was a loading dock that had been

carelessly left open leaving me a handy entrance into the

building and from which I proceeded towards the main

area which I knew because I`d been here once before with

my dad six months ago and after several minutes of

searching I found it and noticed dozens of school groups

filing in which would make locating Misty difficult unless

the teachers called each group by name. Sadly they did

but I couldn`t hear anything over the roar of the departing

buses which I knew would make finding Misty difficult

until I noticed one group being held back and after a

quick observation noticed that every second person was

being pulled from the group to stand in a separate line and

the moment I noticed this pattern I saw another person get

called forward and felt my jaw drop, the second my eyes

lay on the girls face I knew it was Misty for there was no

mistaking those brilliant teal eyes which I could see even

at this distance bore sadness no doubt because she was

likely consumed by memories of me just as I was

consumed by memories of her that`s when I also noticed

one bus was still there and it`s district name and number

where on it _Goldengate School Division No. 44_ and that

gave me the conformation I needed and that meant I`d

need to follow them. I also noticed something that would

help with that the bus had several storage boxes in the

back which looked to be twice my size which meant

fitting in wouldn`t be hard but finding the right one might

be so as quietly as possible I snuck past the remaining

group and out the door before sneaking behind the bus

and opening the rear door then scanning the boxes when

the one labeled spares caught my attention so I quickly

cracked it open to find it half full, I knew it was going to

be a tight fit but I jumped in anyways then sealed the lid

before poking a air hole through the lower end with my

knife and hoped no one would see anything unordinary

before only a minute later I felt footsteps climbing on the

bus accompanied by voices one of which I recognized as

Misty and although I was tempted to leap out of the box I

didn`t knowing I`d get my chance sooner or later and then

I felt the bus shake as it departed museum grounds and

back onto what sounded like a main road which meant we

were probably headed somewhere into downtown

Washington. After about then minutes the bus ground to a

stop and I could hear the passengers disembarking but I

waited an extra minute and a half before I cracked the lid

open and climbed out quietly before sealing the box and

turning to survey my surroundings and was surprised to

see the entrance to an old subway station which was used

by cargo trains now and guessed the trips must have been

to study something to do with trains so I proceeded to

enter quietly, I then slipped on some climbing boots

which I had modified to be able to cling to most surfaces

along with a pair of gloves with similar modifications so I

could stick to the rafters and not have to follow them on

foot which was a great advantage and then upon scaling to

the rafters began following the group as they headed

further into the subway while listening in on a

conversation Misty was having with an old friend of hers

whom I`d met before. I slowed somewhat so I could hear

what was being said and caught two things "where do you

think he is Angelica" then there was a pause before "stop

worrying about it Misty I know you`ll see Jack again" and

I felt my heart flutter now that I knew Misty hadn`t

forgotten me just as I hadn`t forgotten her then I heard a

piercing scream and saw another person enter my visual

field only this person was holding a Glock 17 to and was

obviously looking for easy money which could explain

why he suddenly grabbed Misty and held the gun to her

head which made my blood boil with anger and I knew

the time to act was now and so with precise movement I

leapt down from the rafters and landed behind the guy

who obviously heard me for he whipped around and

brought his gun to bear unfortunately for him I`d trained

myself in disarming techniques and in six simple moves

I`d knocked the gun from his hands and rendered him

unconscious with a blow to the back of the head, I then

proceeded to exit the station and began scouting for a

place to rest when I noticed the bus was sitting there

surrounded by police vehicles which from the radio

chatter I could here there had been an armed man whom

had entered the subway but hadn`t returned so as fast as I

could I slipped past and continued downtown hoping to

find a suitable place to rest, after half an hour of fruitless

search I found the fire escape of a building which I

climbed before staring out east at the descending sun

when I heard footsteps behind me but before I could turn

a voice said "thank you" and I froze knowing who that

voice belonged to before a pair of hands wrapped around

my midsection in a somewhat tight hug. **Authors Note: **

**Hey guys and gals Xterminater here and yes this is a **

**cliffhanger chapter because I don`t want to spoil the **

**reuniting of Jack and Misty quite yet so yeah anyway **

**on with updates. (A): There will be a delay in **

**uploading Chp. 6 for Redemption as my co-author **

**who was slated to write every second chapter has **

**things going on in her life that need solving which will **

**delay her writing so please take note of that. (B): This **

**story will not have linear chapter lengths nor will they **

**follow any specific pattern, some will be longer than **

**others because I sometimes add more info into one **

**chapter than others. (C): Once again I`d like to inform **

**any aspiring artists that I will allow drawings of **

**characters, weapons, vehicles, or scenes from my **

**stories with one rule that applies, I must be allowed to **

**see said drawing to approve it so that nothing **

**detrimental to my position is posted also because I`m **

**in the mood to make it a contest the first reader/artist **

**to come up with a set of good drawings that I like will **

**be able to be alongside my co-author for drawing **

**things from my stories, both current and future and **

**will very likely be exempt from the previously stated **

**rule same as my co-author. (D): Finally since it is now **

**officially spring I`m going to try and kinda sort my life **

**out and hopefully finish Downfall and Redemption **

**before I upload my new storyline and continue with **

**this story, also if you wish to contact me about the **

**drawing contest the best way to would be via Gmail **

**(xterminatergaming ), anyways that's all **

**the time I`ve got so until next time Xterminater out.**


End file.
